Prior art methods and systems for biological control of oil and grease buildup in collection lines had not yielded satisfactory results. The standard procedures of rehydrating bacteria and dosing various points in a collection system on an intermittent basis does not seem to provide the bacteria with an adequate residence time to function in or colonize the walls of collection line pipes. Automatic methods of providing a continuous seed of bacteria to a collection system are somewhat effective, but are expensive because capital equipment costs are high for numerous installations, and such systems are extremely labor intensive because batteries for the samplers (most manholes do not have electrical utilities) have to be replaced every day.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for a delivery system and device that is simple, reliable, inexpensive, non labor intensive, and effective.